


Her Order

by thedon31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pain, Sith Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedon31/pseuds/thedon31
Summary: A fantasy of mine of two Sith Overlords.
Kudos: 3





	Her Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth Herasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darth+Herasy).



> Honestly a friend compelled me to write this. Ill probably never write another but it felt good to get this out lol.  
> Thoughts? Critiques?  
> If you cant tell im submissive as shit.

It amazes me.

Astonishes me.

Captivates me. 

This Lady. 

This Woman.

Darth Herasy. 

The undisputed Supreme Leader of the Last Order. 

THE Goddess.

MY Goddess.

The power emitting from her coming in waves. The souls in front of her cowering with something far beyond fear. I would pity them for i to know the feeling of her gaze and yet i stand enraptured by her poise. The absolute power she possesses. A wave of her finger and their heads do a 180. A clench of her fist and their necks are non-existent. I stand there, paralyzed, at the beauty of the sight before me. I know i am breaking a rule, i am only allowed to gaze upon her when given permission, but im in trouble already. Ive broken her two other rules and i know my turn before her is near. Its not my fault.

First Rule: I am to not kill any subjects unless absolutely necessary. All kills are for her, only her. And i killed someone today for pleasure and i knew instantly i made a mistake. I could hear her soft tsktsktsk has i withdrew my saber from his stomach. Always looking through my eyes always in my thoughts. A welcomed presence, always keeping me in line. Always keeping me in check because i need her to. Fuck him he deserved it ! He had spat on her name and i did not stand for it! Its a rule i was more then happy to break. But the second. The second wasnt my fucking fault.

Rule Two: I am to not be harmed. Never should my body be scarred in battle. Never should her perfection become an imperfection, and today i shamefully, idioticly slipped on that too. A blaster bolt of all fucking things. Something i should have felt coming a mile away. A blaster bolt seared into my shoulder has she was distracting me. I was stunned more by her maniacal laughter has she saw that her plan had worked then by the impact itself. Distracted as she was telling me what she would do to me for breaking rule 1.

Its her fault. God its so fucking irritating knowing how much of a hold she has over me. How easy she distracts me and manipulates me and controls me. Fuck her ! Its her fault i broke rule 2. Its not fair ! The fucking bitch. It wasnt my fau- i lock up. My body rigid as i slowly realize what im thinking. Foolishly losing my focus and control of my thoughts. Knowing full well she heard me blaming her for my mistake. Idiot. Absolute fucking idiot. I look up and see her staring, no, boaring into me. Her mind easily slipping into mine. Reading all my thoughts of the past battle. All the thoughts i tried to hide, as if i ever could, and i think quickly that i might die here today. By her hands. Perfect. Yes. Whatever you want Goddess, you do to me. A smirk crosses her lips slyly at this thought then its gone, but i caught it and i latch onto it. Knowing i please her with my fear and submission fills me with want. She crooks a finger beckoning me to her and i slowly ,step by step, make my way to her. Shes dragging it out, making me wait, no control over my body has im dropped to my knees before her throne.

Sitting there, her legs crossed, with person after person i brought in for her dead strewn about. All twisted necks and singed skin. Black hair, black lipstick, black nails. Everything dark and sith and deadly. Looking down on me showing no mercy. Only using the force to kill. Never getting her hands dirty, thats what she has me for. I gasp for breath able to control my muscles once again and stare at her feet. Not daring gaze up. I know shes soaking the site up. Me bigger and wider then her. Taller by a whole head and a half and yet whos the one on their kness at the others mercy ? She gives me the permission im seeking and my eyes shoot to hers and as soon as they meet i can see it through her eyes, feel it through her force signature. Almost as if its something tangible, thick in the air, a weight on my body. I see and feel it all. Whats in store for me. For breaking so many rules and for my sinful, blameful, ill placed thoughts. My Master played a game and i had lost. It was not her fault, she knows whats best always. It was a test of my focus and i had failed. Therefore i will accept my punishment. Shes going to push me today past my limit and im going to take ALL of it cause its what expected and i will make her proud. Ill be good for her. Always.

The thoughts that flash before my eyes take me back and tears stream down my face. So beautiful, so just. Exactly what i need. My thoughtful Goddess, always knowing how to put me in my place. She moans when she feels my reaction and smiles cruelly as she reclines back in her throne looking almost disinterested as she allows me a few moments to absorb her thoughts and let all the images sink in. I gasp and shudder, taking deep breaths to steady myself. Once I am composed and ready to proceed, I mutter desperately, pleadingly the one word she needs to hear. "Please."


End file.
